td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
Eva labeled "The Female Jock" was a camper on Total Drama Island and was placed on the Killer Bass. Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes after Total Drama Island and has since shown that she is capable of making friends. She is also very self-continuous. Total Drama Island Eva immediately strikes fear into all of the campers, as soon as she arrives in Not So Happy Campers, she is placed on the Killer Bass. When it is Eva's turn to jump off the cliff, Duncan also wanted to jump. This causes both campers to argue over who would win. They both jump and land in the safe zone. In the second part challenge, Eva is carrying two crates with both her hands and drops them off at camp. Since Ezekiel knew how to build a hot tub she didn't have to due much in the challenge. In The Big Sleep, Eva is lifting weights. Beth tries to pick a weight up, but Eva snatches it out of her hands. Duncan comes in and makes fun of her for him getting to the safe zone first. This then promotes Eva to through a dumbbell out the window. Next morning, Chris wakes everyone up to compete in the 2k run. Duncan and Eva race out to the tent and both reach there at the same time. She is also seen eating the feast and being really full. During the Awake-A-Thon, Eva asked to go to the bathroom, in which she accidently drops her MP3 player. Heather notices this and steals it. Eva if one of four people still awake, but falls asleep when Duncan and her put Harold's hand in a bucket of water to make him pee. When their team looses, she most likely voted for Ezekiel, due to his sexist comments, but Duncan rigged the votes to get rid of Bridgette. In DodgeBrawl, Eva is first seen when she walks into the Screaming Gophers to find her MP3 player. She sees Heather with it and grabs it. In the process, she also rips one of her shirts. In the Dodge ball challenge, Eva is one of the first five to play on the Killer Bass in round one. She does well eliminating Cody and not getting hit. In the last round, she eliminates Heather and Noah, and with Duncan's help, eliminates LeShawna, meaning they win once again. In Chill and Hunt, Eva confronts Heather about her MP3 player, by grabbing a log and threating to hit her. Heather says she doesn't know where it is, but she will help look for it. Duncan does break it up, so Eva wouldn't hit her. Due to everyone's hungriness for real food, Tyler, DJ, Katie, Ezekiel, and herself go out into the woods to hunt for everyone's food. When DJ spots out some deer tracks, Tyler tries to tackle it, but trips and scares it off. This makes Eva, Tyler, and Ezekiel walk off angrily. She doesn't due much after this but, she is shocked when she finds out both teams have to go to the elimination ceremony to vote someone out together. She does vote Tyler due to scaring away the deer, but Cody gets voted off instead. In Not Quite Famous, she doesn't due much, but is picked to show off her talent in which is weight lifting. She also votes out Geoff due to him being unable to compete in the challenge. She also doesn't do much in The Sucky Outdoors but, she does help Sadie and Tyler go search for Katie. She also warns everyone to run due to a bear at their camp. Later that that night she votes out Ezekiel. In Phobia Factor, after Ezekiel's elimination, the campers start opening up about their fears. Eva reveals she's has a fear of rejection, she also stated, she once asked out a jock, but got rejected due to her "being ugly". In the next morning, she wakes up and notices Duncan and Courtney making out. She starts crying and runs away. During the Phobia Factor challenge, she conquers her fear, by asking out a jock. The guy does say no, but she grabs a camera and hits him with it. Up the Creek shows a softer side of Eva. At first, she tries to comfort Sadie by giving her MP3 player to her. She does quickly takes it away, but hugs her instead. Total Drama Action Write the second section of your page here. Gallery Trivia *Eva is the only contestant to have a mole on here face. *Eva reveals in Phobia Factor that she asked out a jock, but got turned down. **This might be why she acts so tough towards others. See Also